1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a therapeutic heater element. In preferred embodiments, the invention relates to a breathable, porous, flexible fabric heater that is incorporated into heating pads for therapy or pain relief and/or wound dressings and a thermally activated drug and chemical delivery system.
2. Related Art
The use of direct heating for the therapeutic treatment of joint and muscular pain in humans is a known practice and is claimed to bring significant relief to patients (U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,021). The application of heat directly to wound sites has also been reported to contribute to improved wound management and healing (WO03/039417).
Known thermal therapies have relied on the use of:                a) IR metal radiators (which can be applied to the patient in the form of a wrap and which may be disposed of after use);        b) electrical infra-red heating devices;        c) carbonised fibre heater elements; and        d) exothermic materials.        
Furthermore, it is also known to deliver drugs through the skin of a patient using a heated contact pad, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,350.